Lolita Haze
Lolita Haze is a wrestler, former model, actress and singer. A girl who often hit the tabloids who is currently looking for a new contract and new fed to work in. Early Life Lolita Haze was born March 8, 1982 into an already large family. She became the middle child of seven, her mother was of Italian decent and all the children learnt to speak italian as well as English. They lived in Los Angeles and were "very financially comfortable"; their mother pushed all the children to succeed and became well known as a pushy stage mom or "momager". The children each started attending public school but soon their mother pulled them all out to be home schooled and pushed into the entertainment business. Career Early career Lolita began her career with Ford Models at age three, but found little work as a fashion model. She persisted and eventually appeared in more than 100 print ads for Toys "R" Us. She also modeled for Calvin Klein Kids (usually with her siblings) and Abercrombie Kids. Through young adulthood, Lolita was featured in such magazines as Vogue, Elle, Bliss (UK), Хай Клуб (High Club, Bulgaria), and Blenda (Japan). Lolita's first auditions for television work did not go well; by the time she tried out for a Duncan Hines commercial, she told her mother that she would give up if she did not get the job. She was hired, and went on to appear in over 60 commercials, including a Jell-O spot. Her ad work led to roles in soap operas and she was already considered a show-business veteran. At 16 Lolita started to tire of acting and modelling and took her savings and headed to Europe, while there she recorded an album which had a lot of chart success. She toured Europe for three years and released two more albums. Lolita still posed for photo shoots but they were more "Rock and Roll", she had already started to have heavy tattoo work and appeared in several "alternative" magazines. Lolita had been a fan of wrestling since her childhood and at 21 after being spotted by a small time wrestling company she was offered a contract, she headed back to the US where she made her debut as a Valet in WFCW WFCE Lolita's WFCE career (2003 - 2005) was mainly outside of the ring as a valet, she stayed there for two years until her contract expired. Once it did she headed to SWF. SWF While in SWF (2005 -2006) Lolita quickly rose to the top and was known for her high flying moves and head strong personality. Soon she became the top Diva but her out of the ring activities started to get in the way. Lolita became a well known party girl and lost her SWF contract late 2006 after she regularly turned up to shows and photo shoots late. 2006-2008 During her time away from the ring Lolita became a top model and acted in several B-Movie horror films. She also became a paparazzi favourite; she spent most night hanging out with other well known personalities. ECFW On April 10th Lolita signed a contract with ECFW, Co-General Manager Kitten Charrington was there to set up Lolita's first match which was with Arkia Fisk. Lolita didn't get a chance to shine much in ECFW as in July it closed it's doors Finishing & Signature Moves *'Finishing moves' Hazed Lolita bends their opponent forward, placing the opponent's head between the wrestler's legs and then applies a double underhook on the opponent. Lolita then jumps up while tucking their knees causing them to lift their opponent off the mat before landing on their knees, forcing the opponent's face into the mat. Kiss of Death Lolita grabs her opponent and tilts her backwards before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. After releasing the kiss, Lolita lets go of her opponent who is stunned and shocked, whilst in this state Lolita delivers a spinning roundhouse kick into the head, knocking the opponent out cold. :*'Hurricanrana' :*''Clothesline'' :*''Facebuster'' :*''Bulldog'' :*''Tornado DDT'' :*''German Suplex'' :*''Arm Drag'' :*''DDT'' :*''Piledriver'' :*''Roundhouse Kick'' Personal life Lolita is well known on the LA party scene Haze has been a frequent attendee at various nightclubs and social events - at times being photographed with nightlife notables such as Paris Hilton, Nicole Richie and Lindsay Lohan. Responding to the media's portrayal of Haze as a "party girl", she commented, "People say, 'Oh, she goes out and she parties'. No, we are just going out and having fun" It has been noted that since she left rehab her nightclub visits have been less frequent Lolita has many tattoos and likes to add to them regularly, she sees her body as a work or art Lolita studied piano while growing up and still plays to relax Lolita is an avid reader and while travelling goes through several books, she will read any genre She owns her own clothing range which is sold in the tattoo studio she gets most of her ink done She speaks fluent Italian Filmography * Sins (2006) (Lucy/Lust, Supporting Role) * Mother's Little Helper (2006) (Lexy Smith, Supporting Role) * Razor Blade (2006) (Silver Daley, Supporting Role) * Dare me (2007) (Emily, Leading Role) * We Know the truth (2007) (Linday Marie, Leading Role) * Lucky? (2007) (Beth Shae, Leading Role) * Lost Highway(2008) (Rachel Wilcox, Leading Role) Discography * Warning (1999) * Eye (2000) * Goddess on the Floor (2001) Lolita Haze Lolita Haze